


Cross My Heart and Hope to Die

by DreamingAngelWolf



Series: A Deck of Stories [12]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Death, Insanity, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingAngelWolf/pseuds/DreamingAngelWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't do it!... Can I do it? Will it set me free from this... endless ring of time?</p><p>.. / .- -- / -. --- - / .- .-.. .. ...- .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross My Heart and Hope to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Card Writing series. I pick a card, and based on it's values, I write a page.
> 
> Card picked: Ace of Spades
> 
> Spades = alone  
> Ace = death.

This is nice… I’ve never known the floor could be so comfortable. What the hell did I need a bed for? Probably cleaner, I guess. All the more reason to be on the floor now; wouldn’t want to get blood on the nice clean bed, oh no. Lucy wouldn’t like that. Neither would Vidic. Screw him though.

Looking back up at my handiwork (heh – _hand_ iwork) I have to admit, I didn’t think it would take that much out of me. I mean, yeah, I knew it would need a lot – Juno might as well have asked me to make a fucking mural – but I didn’t expect to die from it! Some warning would have been nice, bitch. Not that I’m complaining (much). Dying feels pretty comfortable at the minute… kind of like going to sleep but with a slight ache in each wrist and a massive puddle of blood spreading out around your body. So long as it’s not on the bed, right? Sure, the floor, the wall, me, but not the bed. The bed is white. Blood stains ruin white clothes.

Which brings up an interesting, slightly inappropriately-timed question: why did the Assassins wear white? It’s a complete giveaway! And they probably went through so many uniforms, unless they had some kind of pre-Persil miracle-stain-remover back then. I never really saw how Ezio got his robes clean. Wonder if anyone ever will?

The bed doesn’t look so white anymore. In fact, everything’s a little darker, and I can’t really feel my body, which is simultaneously hilarious and terrifying. There’s a ringing in my ears, too – it better not turn out to be fucking Juno. Dying or not, I’d give her a piece of my gone-to-shit mind! (Because let’s face it, who in their right mind would do what I’ve just done? I hope this Desmond dude appreciates that whenever he works this crap out). Maybe she’ll take me to the Garden of Eden… Oh, and wouldn’t that be perfect! I’d get to watch Naked Ninja Adam and Eve try to escape again. I wonder if there’s a tree that makes Apples of Eden? That could solve this whole problem between Templars and Us – or create more. No, no more creating problems and puzzles! I’ve had enough! Juno can go and find another artist; I’m tired of all this dying, whether it’s me or not-me-me or Ezio or whoever. No, this time, I’m choosing, and if that’s the last shred of lucidity I ever get, then that’s what I’ll take, thank you very much!

Well, this is fun. Now my room looks more or less completely black. If Lucy were here, she’d brighten the place up for sure. Make it all glowy and shiny the way she does… I’m gonna miss her. Sort of. I reckon we’d likely end up the next Naked Ninjas of Eden one day, the perfect example of blonde bad-assery! She’d have to keep me in… Whoa, that was weird – I lost my train of thought! Think I must be getting… I mean, it’s not like I had a choice in this. Couldn’t I at least meet… I could blame Dad for all of this. He never even… All those geniuses – are they waiting… What’s Egypt got to do with… So many eyes; why is that? Nothing particularly impressive about them, if you ask… È tranquillo qui. Mi mancano i Suoni del Mercato… Who’s blind now… Dear Desmond; Please follow these instructions on how to lose your mind to a Roman God-alike. Good luck and have fun! See you on the other side – lots of love, Clay Sixteen… No more pain across the centuries… All these pieces – do they even fit… Dash dash dash dash dash, dash dash dash dot dot; dash dash dash dash dash, dash dash dash dot dot; dot dot dash dash dash, dash dash dash dash dash, dot dash dash dash dash, dot dot dash dash dash… 

Oh… The moon… I can see the stars…

**Author's Note:**

> Oohhhh, so many Clay feels! I remember working on each glyph and just listening to Clay's sanity crumble... (On a side-note, I wonder what those glyphs would have been like with Graham Cuthbertson's voice instead of Cam Clarke's?) And I know I just did an Ace in this series, but I needed to get these feels out of my system! 
> 
> Okay... Heart mended now. Back to bigger projects!


End file.
